Del odio al amor con un corazón de hielo
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Arthur a perdido la confianza en la gente y no planea hacer más contacto que el necesario, pero Alfred quiere entrar en ese témpano que es su corazón, lo logrará? USUK un pequeño regalo para Nathalie Jones


**Disclaimer**: los personajes todos de su respectivo dueño y la historia de mi propiedad

* * *

El odia al resto de los humanos. Quién? Arthur Kirklant. Pero si él es humano, lo sé, pero simplemente odia al resto de su especie, pero por qué? Fácil, le han decepcionado tantas veces que ya los odia a todos. Quiénes le decepcionaron? Buena pregunta, su familia, sus "amigos", inclusive sus romances, no tenia suerte con la gente, simplemente eso; pero por qué todos ellos y en qué? Lo diré resumido:

La familia Kirklant estaba constituida por dos padres de familia muy educados y de buena fortuna -osea, a ninguno de los miembros les faltó nada nunca- , el problema es que eran demasiado "estirados" y a pesar de que querían lo mejor para sus hijos los presionaban demasiado; el mayor de los hijos era un escosés pelirrojo muy indiferente pero educado e inteligente, el que le seguía un gales de cabello marrón ceniza algo más alegre y social, le seguían un par de gemelos irlandeses de cabello entre café y rojizo ambos muy divertidos pero con malicia al ser provocados, el menor de todos y de nombre Arthur -es de quién hable al principio- posee cabello rubio y es serio y caballeroso pero con caracter denominado "tsundere"; todos poseían unas peculiares cejas bien marcadas, las del miembro menor siendo de Inglaterra eran mas pronunciadas, pero a nadie le quitó nunca lo apuesto, nuca con bellísimos ojos verdes también característicos de esa familia.

Arthur siendo el menor fue torturado por sus hermanos y ni sus padres aún viéndolo llorar le hacían caso -de hecho nunca en la vida lo hicieron-, tuvo un amigo de infancia de procedencia francesa y a pesar de que se la pasaban peleando se querían mucho, hasta que el británico llego a la pubertad y este se alejo sin más para dejarlo solo. Trato de seguir haciendo amistades o lo que pudiera pero terminaba siempre igual: solo.

Llego su primer noviazgo, fue de hecho una linda dama refinada y educada muy inteligente, pero jamás sintió apego o "cosquillas" al estar cerca de ella, la razón, su homosexualidad, pero lo tenía oculto en lo mas recóndito de su ser. Tal vez luego cuando cumpliera al menos 16 se lo diría a su familia, error, y por qué? Casi lo matan, literalmente -y digo literalmente porque en verdad sufrió una verdadera paliza por parte de su padre y sus hermanos no hicieron más que ver a pesar de sus súplicas-, luego lo desheredaron y después le encontraron un departamento para que viviera, no querían un hijo gay que pusiera en mal a la prestigiosa y bien vista familia.

Claro que sufrió mucho con eso, tras de eso le echaron en cara lo inútil y tonto que era, por favor, estaba joven y lo que mas podía hacer era ser alumno ejemplo en su clase a pesar de burlas y acosos -pero de los malos y los depravados-. No le quedó de otra que seguir, al menos tuvieron la gentileza de pagarle sus estudios hasta que se graduara, luego trabajaría para la universidad.

Y estamos de regreso al inicio; odiaba el contacto con la gente y no soportaba debilidades de nadie, estaba a la mitad de su carrera y con apenas 19 años, ejemplar y envidiable.

Con las personas resultaba así: Si no era por trabajo o estudio o realmente necesario ni siquiera era válido intentar tener siquiera una buena relación amistosa, su interior de emociones -dícese corazón- era como témpano de hielo, tan frio que quema y da hipotermia, así era el joven, pero está bien así, no era herido y humillado porque tampoco era molestado.

Estuviera bien de ese modo si no fuera por un peculiar estadounidense que siempre trata de ser algo más que un 'ente', -exacto, un 'ente' para el británico eso eran los demás, unos 'entes' que hacían de su vida un fastidio cuando se lo proponían-

Bien, cómo era este tipo? Algo...algo...digamos que era un ruidoso e insoportable americano come hamburguesas y malteadas muy infantil, sí, eso era, al menos en lo intelectual, a pesar de su descuidada y mala dieta tenía un cuerpo esbelto que se lucia mas por ser alto, de tez blanca, ojos azul cielo enmarcados con unos lentes de medio marco, rubio y con un extraño mechón anti gravedad flotando hacia arriba. El chico apuesto tenía como nombre Alfred F. Jones.

Por qué trata de ser algo más que un 'ente'? Simple, a él le agrada y le parece muy peculiar la forma de ser del inglés, quiere ser su amigo pero el otro se niega rotundamente a tan siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Pero tiene la desgracia -según el- de estar con él en el mismo trabajo -el cual necesita y no puede renunciar por más que quiera- que ese joven acosador de 22 años -él lo miraba como acosador-

Veamos por donde empiezo, ya sé, un día de trabajo normal a dos días –miércoles porque no voy a contar hoy- para fin de semana. Arthur empacaba algunos materiales para el almacenaje y los acomodaba en columnas

-Arti~ -llamo feliz el estadounidense llegando con una tabla de anotaciones en mano izquierda y un pedazo de hamburguesa en la otra-

-no me llames así idiota -le dijo cortante mientras ponía cinta a una caja ya llena-

-vamos, no seas aburrido, -se metió a la boca el ultimo bocado de comida y siguió- te traje lo que...

-no soy aburrido -comento secamente arrebatándole la tabla mirándola- maldito horario y mañana también tengo examen -mascullo molesto porque toda esa semana los tenía-

-tienes examen en la universidad? Te puedo cubrir si quieres para que puedas estudiar -se ofreció sonriendo-

-olvídalo, nadie te pidió nada -le devolvió la tabla y cargó dos cajas pesadas hacia una pila algo alta-

-te ayudo con eso? -pregunto mirando como apenas podía poner las cajas en su lugar-

No es que Arthur fuera débil, es que estaba cansado, se levantaba muy temprano para ir a la universidad y luego cuando salía tenía que ir a trabajar, después a su departamento para estudiar y hacer trabajos y si le quedaba tiempo o su cuerpo ya no se reanimaba con cafeína se quedaba dormido. En fin, incluso Alfred notó eso con sólo no recibir gritos de insultos en toda la semana y respuestas secas en toda la tarde

-estoy bien idiota -tal vez eso hubiera servido o al menos valido pero no, porque la pila de cajas se le vino encima y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, apenas miro asustado antes de ser empujado contra el suelo bruscamente lejos del peligro-

-maldición, eso duele -se quejo Alfred sobándose la espalda por algunos materiales que le lograron golpear- estás bien?

-por qué hiciste eso? -respondió con otra pregunta levantándose-

-porque soy el hero! Eso te hubiera lastimado y no puedo permitir que algo así ocurra frente mío –rió tontamente olvidando su dolor-

-eres un estúpido –se giró yendo a recoger algo para limpiar la basura que se levantó con el derrumbe- no lo vuelvas a hacer porque no pretendo devolverte el favor –y esa era su forma de dar gracias, aunque hablara en serio-

-como digas –sonrió complacido y empezó a amontonar las cajas de modo que no volvieran a poner en riesgo a nadie-

Ese acto le produjo algo raro a ese joven británico, tal vez porque jamás hicieron algo como eso por él, pero había otra cosa, se sentía cálido…maldición, ya empezaba a creer cosas tontas, las personas sólo utilizan a las otras a su antojo, él lo hacía y le hicieron lo mismo antes, por qué esta sería la excepción? Eliminó toda idea con respecto a ese tema.

El resto de la tarde pasó normal, como siempre; terminó de limpiar y acomodar –resulta que ambos trabajan en bodegas- y comenzó a realizar cuentas que le enviaron, por el mismo horario se había quejado, le retendrían hasta que terminara y esa tarea que le asignaron tardaba Horas; pero no había estudiado nada y no se permitía bajar calificaciones así que decidió ponerse a estudiar un rato. Apenas se comió una galleta como sustituto de almuerzo y cena –y ese era el motivo de su desorden alimenticio ya que prefería no comer hasta haber terminado deberes de, o trabajo o de universidad-.

Así llegaron las horas profundas de la noche siendo las once y con muy poca gente como zombies yendo hacia sus casas. Él quiso quedarse un poco más, tenía que terminar ambas cosas, por lo que le dieron la tarea de cerrar cuando saliera. No se dio cuenta en que momento ya no conocía del tiempo, pero al menos terminó de memorizar y cansado tuvo que proseguir con el trabajo.

Tal vez sería madrugada y Arthur estaba como perro callejero tumbado en el suelo lleno de papeles y libros. Sólo estaba su luz encendida, y aunque le daba de lleno en la cara seguía durmiendo para no enmarcar más esas ojeras que se acumulaban desde la semana pasada. Al parecer no estaba solo en el lugar

-así que al final no resististe, eh Arthur? –susurró con gracia el estadounidense de nombre Alfred parándose en frente de él moviendo su cabeza a los lados- parece que tendré que llevarte a casa

Dijo antes de empezar a recoger todo el desorden y empacar las cosas de Arthur llevándolas en la parte frontal de su cuerpo unidas a las propias, luego le puso su chaqueta de cuero de aviador al durmiente y lo alzó en su espalda. Salió del lugar cerrando con llave y caminando despacio hasta el departamento del joven el cual conocía gracias a su insistencia –en verdad solamente molestó mucho tiempo a su jefe y listo-.

Al llegar buscó las llaves ajenas y lo dejó en su cama durmiendo plácida y profundamente. Lo contempló por un instante viendo lo tranquilo que se notaba es ese estado, su cabello dorado cayendo suavemente por su frente y sus ojos cerrados con tranquilidad, su piel nívea parecía suave al tacto. Era hermoso, pero un movimiento de él lo sacó de sus pensamientos así que optó por despedirse dejándole un suave beso en su mejilla y salió sin hacer ruido.

De camino a su propia casa miró el reloj en su muñeca

-dos y dieciséis a.m., que tarde, o debería decir qué temprano jajajaja~ -rió posando sus manos en la nuca-

Al día siguiente Arthur se despertó asustado, porque sabía a la perfección que se había quedado dormido en el trabajo, se destapó con pereza y sueño pegado a su cuerpo y descubrió algo importante

-por qué demonios tengo la chaqueta de ese idiota de –lo último en pronunciar sonó bajo e incrédulo- Al…fred, …no es posible que…

Pensó y pensó, no calzaba, se suponía que estaba sólo en el lugar y que él ya se había marchado desde las diez…cómo podía tener su chaqueta?, a menos que…

-e-es imposible…realmente es imposible…-se trataba de autoconvencer y luego tuvo que resignarse ay que no pudo con la primera opción- …tal vez…sólo me trajo por petición de alguien…de seguro el jefe llamó y…algo…no sé…tal vez sólo…-y hubiera seguido de no ser porque vio la hora en su despertador- bloody hell! –se exaltó, eran las seis y su examen como buena molestia y cariño troll de sus profesores, comenzaba a las siete-

Le dio a penas para poder vestirse y tomar lo que ocupaba en el día, ni siquiera desayunó ya que no le daba tiempo de prepararse algo o detenerse en alguna tienda. Al menos no se atoró mucho en su examen y pudo salir vivo al resto de la mañana y pudo dirigirse al trabajo –de veras que su salud le importaba menos que una ameba-.

Era alrededor de la una de la tarde y para los empleados significaba hora de almuerzo. Arthur no llevó porque lo olvidó nuevamente y adivinemos que hizo, estudiar, se sentó alejado del bullicio y abrió su gran libro, veinte minutos después ya se sentía mal, apenas se podía concentrar, entonces revisó su bolcillo para ver si podía conseguir comida, y la suerte le jugó una, se trajo apenas unas monedas que siendo amables le alcanzan para un refresco.

Al tiempo que estaba en su depresión miraba el libro sin leer exactamente, pero al menos se distraía un poco. Así pasó hasta que tuvo que seguir con su trabajo, le pusieron a cargar más odiosas cajas pero apenas levantó una la tiró

-oye Arthur, qué te pasa? –preguntó preocupado uno de sus compañeros, un australiano el cual en su nariz llevaba una bandita sin razón en especial-

-l-lo siento…-pasó su mano por su cabello respirando hondo, se sentía débil y mareado- estoy bien, no es nada –otra vez de nada le sirvió lo que dijo porque se vino abajo con los ojos desenfocados, y no cayó al suelo porque Alfred apareció de lanada y lo sostuvo en brazos delicadamente-

-qué le sucede?! Arthur! –se asustó el castaño-

-no te preocupes Jack –le tranquilizó el norteamericano- estará bien, sólo esta cansado

-que alivio

-puedes terminar tú con esto? –se refirió a las cosas que estaban tiradas en el suelo- es para que no le regañen mientras se recupera

-claro –accedió pues sabía que aunque fuera un verdadero obstinado era buena gente, muy muy en el fondo y este lo apreciaba-

Alfred lo llevó a una esquina tranquila sentándolo en una silla

-q-qué haces…? Suélta-me… -apenas hablaba el rubio de ojos verdes siendo asistido por el mayor-

-ni siquiera te oyes bien, sólo por esta vez –sacó de su bolcillo un dulce y se lo metió a la boca- no lo devuelvas, es para subirte el azúcar

-…-no le quedó más que relajarse e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás-

-en serio que eres terco, si quieres puedes ser adicto al trabajo y los estudios pero también tienes que cuidarte –le regañó con tono amable colocándose de cuclillas frente a él-

-cállate…-le miró de reojo y vio borroso aún-

-desde cuando no comes?, últimamente estás más delgado y ni pesas lo que deberías -pues, no era doctor, pero estudiaba para serlo algún día-

-no me digas qué debo hacer…-regresó su cabeza al frente- y por qué me cargaste ayer hasta mi departamento…? –le preguntó, sonando débil pero firme-

-cómo te diste cuenta?

-tu chaqueta idiota…me la dejaste puesta –desvió la mirada avergonzado-

-rayos, con razón sentí que algo se me olvidaba –sacó la lengua en un acto infantil mientras rió un poco apenado-

-tarado –le miró nuevamente-

-no digas eso, quieres comer algo? Te vi y fui a comprar algo liviano –alcanzó una bolsa llena de algunos bocadillos- porque es malo comer pesado de un sólo y sé que no has comido desde ayer, o me equivoco?

-…! –en el blanco, eso le sonrojó y volvió a apartar la mirada- eso no te incumbe –masculló-

-sí lo hace –sonrió ampliamente- si quiero ser un héroe debo ayudar a las personas, aunque se nieguen a aceptarlo jajajaajjaja~

-cállate asqueroso gringo –le dijo molesto, odiaba con todo su ser que lo trataran de ese modo y sobre todo que se tomara tanta confianza-

-Arthur, sólo estoy jugando –suspiró cansado- toma esto, estarás mejor –le dio un galleta y un jugo natural-

-no tengo dinero –le dijo mirándolo serio-

-no te lo pedí, te lo estoy dando como regalo, sí? –sonrió cálidamente y en respuesta el ojiverde se sonrojó-

-…-no le respondió, pero tomó la comida tímidamente y bajó la mirada-

-bueno, te dejo para que estés tranquilo –se levantó para irse a continuar con su trabajo-

-gracias…-susurró a penas creyendo que no le escucharía-

-de nada jajajajajaja~ -se fue-

Arthur se sintió confundido, por qué no le podía gritar como antes?, desde hace casi un mes que le era difícil concentrarse con Alfred cerca, se suponía odiaba a la gente sin embargo no podía evitar pensar en ese norteamericano cuando le hacía esa clase de favores sin siquiera mencionarle algo. Comió lentamente lo que le había regalado y se sintió mejor, no completamente pero ya no estaba mareado y podía caminar por su cuenta.

Pasó haciendo trabajos menores durante la tarde, al menos esa noche no tendría que quedarse, así que salió alrededor de las siete. Cuando estaba saliendo alguien lo detuvo

-Artie~ -otra vez el chico de lentes feliz como siempre-

-…-lo ignoró y siguió su camino cerrando la puerta-

-valla que eres terco –rió saliendo del establecimiento- espera Arthur!

-ugh? –le llamó por su nombre y no con ese molesto diminutivo? así es-

Se detuvo y dio media vuelta para esperarlo

-podemos caminar juntos hoy? –preguntó animado-

-qué fucking te pasa? –le preguntó confuso-

-pensé que podríamos ir a cenar juntos de camino a casa –tenía un leve sonrojo el cual no le ganó al que cubrió las blancas mejillas del europeo-

-q-qué quieres decir con eso? –se puso nervioso-

-vamos, estás muy flaco y tengo hambre –sonrió-

-no estoy muy flaco, tú eres el que está gordo –frunció el seño tratando de disimular-

-en serio? –se tocó la barriga, la camisa que andaba puesta era algo delgada y al contacto se marcó algo de su trabajado abdomen- pero yo…

-olvídalo –desvió la mirada para evitar tener fantasías con ese cuerpo, jamás admitiría que era envidiable-

-entonces vamos? –le miró-

-como quieras pero no tengo dinero y lo sabes –caminó-

-yo pago lo que quieras –se sintió sumamente alegre y lo siguió-

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a un restaurante de comida rápida, -el norteamericano insistió y terminó convenciéndolo que también servían ensaladas y cosas de su agrado-. Para Alfred dos hamburguesas, para Arthur algo liviano, un sándwich. Comieron tranquilos, a la mitad el ojiazul rompió el silencio

-Arthur, puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo más serio de lo normal-

-qué? –otra oleada de nervios al escuchar su nombre y ese tono de voz-

-estás saliendo con alguien? Digo, es que eres muy reservado pero eres caballeroso y me preguntaba si…-decía algo nervioso tratando de no sonar tan metiche-

-no tengo –le respondió sin más dejando de lado su comida-

-pero si eres apuesto, seguro que no tienes pretendientes? Pero creo que las rechazas, no? A mí me molesta hacer eso a veces

-las rechazo con sutileza y listo

-owa! Sorprendente y no hay ninguna que te…

-no la hay

-jajajajaja~ -rió nervioso no sabiendo cómo seguir-

-a qué se debe esa pregunta? –en verdad estaba extrañado y algo confuso porque no le cayó bien la idea de saber que le rodeaban las mujeres-

-me surgió la duda, es todo –le miró algo más callado-

-te parezco gay, no es así? –tomó algo de jugo simulando tranquilidad-

-n-no te ofendas, no quise decir eso –negó con manos y cabeza sonrojado-

-está bien, soy gay, feliz? Soy asqueroso y lo sé pero me importa una mierda –respondió agresivo cruzándose de brazos con el seño fruncido-

-eso no me parece asqueroso…-admitió apenado- yo también lo soy

-what…?!

-de hecho…rechazo a todo y toda pretendiente porque en verdad me gustas tú –se sonrojó mirándole a los ojos para que notara que no era burla y solamente decía la verdad-

-e-es…yo…p-por qué…? digo…es q-que –los balbuceos ante los nervios y la subida de temperatura en sus mejillas no se ocultaron-

-en en serio, créeme, en verdad me gustas y más, te amo Arthur y desde que te conozco…

-por qué yo…? –le preguntó y bajó los brazos debajo de la mesa moviendo los dedos con impaciencia- sabes que no me agrada la gente y…

-no importa, -sonrió con sinceridad- puede que sea por algo que te haya sucedido antes o que simplemente seas así pero no me importa, me enamoré de ti y de tus cualidades y defectos, no estoy jugando

-Alfred yo…-apartó la vista apenado- y-yo siento algo…pero no sé que sea…tú lo entiendes? –le miró confundido- me pongo nervioso y a veces no sé que responderte y…sólo es contigo, me hiciste algo? Me siento raro al lado tuyo y…es…cálido –mostró una leve sonrisa- se siente bien…que me trates bien y que me digas esas cosas…acaso es…amor? Quiero amarte Alfred, pero no sé cómo…

-Arthur…-suspiró sonriendo y desbordante de alegría-

Se levantó para sentarse a su lado y le abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho

-te amo, quiero que sepas que no me importa si te confundes, te ayudaré a entender tus sentimientos y te protegeré, déjame ser parte de ti –cerró los ojos sintiendo al británico sollozar en su pecho mientras le abrazaba-

-ya eres parte de mí, te amo…

Ambos estaban completos, Alfred logró entrar en el corazón de hielo de Arthur y este lo recibió gustoso porque lo único que quería era a alguien que de verdad le quisiera y se forzara a entrar, solamente quería amor y al fin lo encontró.

.

_~Fin~_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y ya que es para Nathalie Jones que me admira y eso me alegra mucho, ciertamente y espero le agrade este fic -con mucho esfuerzo y cariño- :D

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima


End file.
